El baile de sombras blancas
by Lechuza Lectora
Summary: AU, Narcissa Malfoy muere antes de comenzar el quinto curso. Dejando una importante misión sobre los hombros de su único hijo. Quien descubrirá el dolor del anonimato. Y la desgracia de no poder decir la verdad. HxD.


El baile de sombras blancas.

Summary: AU, Narcissa Malfoy muere antes de comenzar el quinto curso. Dejando una importante misión sobre los hombros de su único hijo. Quien descubrirá el dolor del anonimato. Y la desgracia de no poder decir la verdad. HxD.

-Capitulo uno. La muerte de una paloma.-

-1-

Era una horrible noche de verano. El ambiente era caluroso incluso con la ventana abierta. Y no había realmente viento que trajera ningún alivio. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas pero rítmicas. Y la luz de las velas se bamboleaba por ellas.

"Rab….." dijo su madre en un suspiro.

Draco dudo de haberla escuchado. Pero bajo el libro de todas maneras y concentro su atención.

"Rab…"

Sus hermosos ojos estaban vidriados y febriles. Lentamente una gota de sudor escurrió de su rostro. Draco tomo un pañuelo y se inclino ante ella para limpiarla.

"shhh, todo esta bien…"

Draco deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera verdad. Pero estaba lejos de estar bien.

"Rab lo logro…."

"Logro que cosa?, ¿Quién es Rab?..."

"Lo logro!, lo logro!, tiene que escapar…puedo escuchar a Lucius…"

Draco alzo la mirada instintivamente hacia la puerta. Pero ahí no estaba la sombría figura de su padre. Tembloroso se levanto a revisar. Abriendo la puerta tan solo un poco. Nada. No había ningún sonido viniendo por las escaleras. Todo estaba tan vació.

Hace tan poco que el Dark Lord volvió a la vida. Draco se retuerce en escalofríos todas las noches. Imaginando la muerte de Cedric Diaggory. Y aun más saber que su padre estuvo ahí.

Y aun esta ahí….

El ni si quiera viene por que Narcisa esta enferma. Draco no quiere pensar en ello. Pero ella empeora cada día.

"Rab!" grita ella. Mientras se retuerce.

Draco la abraza y le toma la mano. Pero parece que ayuda poco.

"Draco!" ella abre sus ojos de imprevisto.

"Madre?"

"Draco!, tienes que terminar lo que empezamos!, tienes que terminarlo, nadie puede…"

"sssshhh, madre, estarás bien.."

"Draco!, el cofre esta debajo del rosal negro!!, la llave para abrirlo es tu sangre…"

Draco abre los ojos espantado. No entiendo lo que su madre quiere decirle. Pero aun así un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

"Promételo Draco!, Iras a sacar el cofre y veras lo que hay en su interior. Pero no lo hagas aquí y no le digas a Lucius!, lleva el cofre a Hogwarts, y descubre la verdad."

"lo-lo prometo…" dice inseguro.

Esperando que esto logre calmar a su madre. Ella poco a poco deja caerse en las sabanas. Su respiración se calma.

"te amo hijo. El también te amaba…pero todo termino mal…"

"shhhh…"

"todo termino mal…"

Ella cerro los ojos. Se recostó un momento, y luego con un ultimo y horrible espasmo. Dejo de respirar.

Draco abrió los ojos de inmediato. Ahora rojos, y llorosos.

"Madre?..., Madre?!!"

Pero era tarde. Ella ya había pasado.

-2-

Desde ese día. Poco tiempo había tenido Draco. Con los servicios funerarios. Y lidiar con personas hipócritas todo el tiempo. Dándole condolencias y palabras vacías.

Estaba realmente furioso, por que Lucius puede pararse ahí, con su impecable traje negro, y hablar en tonos tan calmados y fríos. Casi como si no le importara. Tratando negocios y cerrando tratos como se hace en un baile, una cena o una recepción.

Pero esto se supone es diferente. Es el entierro de Narcisa, su esposa.

"Draco…ven a saludar…" ordena con ese tono estirado y elegante.

Lo hace de todos modos, por que su padre tiene el bastón apuntado hacia el. Pero después de eso se permite a si mismo escapar hacia los jardines. Y vagar durante dos horas sin rumbo.

Le prometió a su madre que buscaría cualquier cosa que ella hubiera ocultado debajo del rosal negro. Ella amaba tanto aquel arbusto de rosas negras que parecía brillar durante las noches de luna llena.

Cuando era niño, ella lo llevaba a caminar por el laberinto, y finalmente terminar enfrente del rosal. Y ella le obligaba a decirle cosas. Mientras ella misma le hablaba a la planta.

Cuando Draco entro a Hogwarts ella dejo de obligarlo. Después de una discusión en la que el, le grito lo horrible que era caminar a media noche para hablarle a un estupido Rosal.

A esa edad Draco era un impertinente, y poco sentimiento tuvo por lastimar a su madre. Por que recuerda bien sus ojos dolidos brillantes con lagrimas.

Pero ahora, se arrepiente con todas sus fuerzas. Daría todo por pasar tan solo otra noche con su madre.

Que tiene de especial el rosal?, se pregunta Draco cuando se sienta enfrente de el. La tierra esta fría, y puede sentir la humedad lentamente filtrándose por las capas de túnica que lleva puesta.

Sabe que las rosas siempre florean. Y también sabe que nunca se marchitan. Como hace dos años, y el especialmente crudo invierno arraso con toda clase de flores en el jardín.

Incluso los rosales rojos. Blancos, y amarillos murieron. Los árboles se marchitaron, y algunos nunca enverdecieron el siguiente verano. Sin embargo. La deliciosa rosa negra seguía en flor cuando paso.

Se ve mas increíble resaltado entre la blanca nieve. y ser la única en aun estar viva.

Es una lastima pues no sabe si la rosa seguirá viviendo sin su madre aquí para cuidarla. Draco siempre pensó que ella la cuidaba como su alma. Quizás por eso la planta nunca moría.

Por el lado romántico. Draco quería pensar que la planta esta encantada. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro ante tal pensamiento. Y deja jugar sus manos con la tierra lodosa.

Su mano encuentra una fría cadena enterrada entre el lodo. Curioso la jala, pero la cadena no revelara mas de su forma, pues esta enterrada mas a fondo.

Ahora esta mucho mas curioso. Quizás esto es lo que el esta buscando. Entierra las manos y siente como la suciedad se entierra dolorosamente entre sus uñas. Las pequeñas piedras le raspan las palmas. Y la tierra esta tan fría que le entume los dedos.

Pero a pesar de ello, raspa y rasca para desenterrar lo que busca.

Lo que busca no esta enterrado tan profundo. Y se trata del cofre. Es de madera negra y tiene rosas en relieves grabados. Lo cual resulta demasiado cliché y predecible al encontrarse debajo del rosal negro. Y roda los ojos por la obviedad.

La caja también tiene perros grabados aun lado de la chapa. Que tiene forma de rubí.

Draco no entiende mucho. Pero siente que no debería abrir el cofre. Además de las advertencias de madre. Hay algo misterioso que le hace temblar las manos. También el sentimiento propiedad. Pues su madre se lo ah dejado a el.

Los siguientes días Draco los pasa observando a su padre. No hay mucho de lo que ellos puedan hablar en las comidas. Por lo que estas se convierten en la misma rutina desde que su madre enfermo.

Draco tampoco quiere pensar en ello. Pero su madre ah enfermado en extrañas circunstancias. Y su paranoia y soledad le obligaron a sospechar de la otra única persona que habita en la casa.

Su madre fue envenenada, y Draco lo sabe. Solo lamente haberse dado cuenta tan tarde. sin embargo se previene. El no come nada que Tibity no haya probado antes.

Tibity prueba los alimentos en las cocinas. A escondidas de los demás elfos. Y le trae especialmente el plato a Draco. El confía en ella. y espera que ella tampoco muera envenenada.

"Regresas a Hogwarts en tres días…" anuncia su padre.

Draco levanta una ceja. Lucius no a tocado el estofado. Y aun que parezca sospechoso. El tampoco a tocado nada de la cena.

"siento que perdieras a tu madre…" aquellas palabras son tan vacías y falsas que hacen a Draco estallar en furia.

"quieres decir que sientes haberla matado?" pregunta el. Sabe que eso sonó frió. Controlado incluso. Por la sorpresa que refleja su padre. Pero Draco esta lejos de sentirse en control. De hecho. Teme haber dicho algo que lo ponga en peligro.

"No entiendes….El Dark Lord me lo ordeno…, no era de confianza Draco.."

"Acaso su aroma a vainilla lo ponía enfermo?, O quizás le cocino unas galletas en forma de fénix…"

Su padre azoto la mesa con el puño. Draco intento no retorcerse de miedo.

"Ella hizo cosas que no entiendes…"siseo molesto. "ahora escucha esto…"

Draco miro la mesa. Se sentía débil ante la fuerza de su padre.

"Tu….al igual que ella, eres innecesario. Puedo conseguir una mujer joven, y tener otro heredero con mejor sangre que tu!..., Tienes quince años Draco. Y es hora de que escojas la clase de vida que quiere llevar. O no tener vida"

Por fin, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Su padre sonrió triunfante.

"dejare que lo pienses, para que te sientas agradecido cuando veas al Dark Lord…"

Draco no tiene que despegar la mirada de la mesa para saber que esta solo. Su padre se ah desaparecido con un sonido hueco. Y el sigue ahí frente a una cena olvidada.

El aroma de comida aun ronda la habitación, pero no tiene apetito. Lame sus labios lastimados y secos de manera nerviosa. Su pecho esta apretado.

Los ojos le arden. Pero la luz de la vela no tiene nada que ver. Y su cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente. La presión en la mandíbula es demasiada.

Sin embargo se levanta. Y logra llegar a su habitación en el piso de arriba.

Los tres días se pasaron realmente rápido. Aun cuando Draco los paso encerrado en su habitación mirando la caja negra. Tibity le trae comida, pero no se siente como para comer aun.

Y antes si quiera esperarlo. Sus cosas ya están empacadas para regresar a Hogwarts al quinto curso..

Draco se encarga personalmente de meter el cofre negro dentro de su baúl. Y se arregla sin ganas enfrente del espejo.

Su padre le espera al filo de las escaleras. Y ambos bajan en silencio. El baúl siguiéndolos detrás. Su padre se encarga de aparecerlos a King Cross. Entre el bullido del anden 9 ¾.

Pero Draco se aleja rápidamente. Como si tocar a su padre le pudiera quemar las manos.

"píenselo.." es lo único que dice su padre a despedida.

Pero es suficiente para que Draco este temblando de nuevo.

"Draco!..." grita Pansy emocionada. Antes de abrazarlo. "siento tanto lo de tu madre…"

Draco frunce el ceño. Durante su encierro había olvidado lo pronto que tendría que escuchar más palabras vacías. Nadie realmente había conocido las bondades de su madre. Aun así se dejo abrazar por la chica.

Es reconfortante la tibieza de sus senos, presionados contra su pecho. Pero mas allá de eso siente que ella no entiendo lo que su corazón realmente pasa.. de todos modos los esfuerzos de la chica por reconfortarlo eran agradecidos.

Ella lo guía hasta un compartimiento. Durante el trayecto muchos entraron a decirle unas palabras. Draco medio las escucho. Sus pensamientos encerrados en sus dos únicas opciones.

Eventualmente ya no vinieron más. Fueron pocos los que se quedaron en el compartimiento junto a el.

Draco se sintió en una verdadera extensión del funeral de su madre. Por lo menos sus amigos respetaban su perdida. Y trataban de entenderlo. Guardaron silencio a pesar de las lagrimas que por fin Draco dejo caer.

-3-

Es octubre cuando Draco por fin se decide a abrir la caja. Los días se han pasado como una caricia perezosa sobre algo rugoso. Llenos de un dolor innecesario del cual no se ah podido deshacer.

La constante opresión en el pecho sigue ahí. Después de todo Draco no se permite mas lagrimas ni momentos de debilidad enfrente de otros. A tratado de seguir adelante.

_La vida sigue!, y dejara de doler con el tiempo. _Le han dicho constantemente. Pero ninguno de estos consejos vacíos ha venido de la experiencia misma.

Nadie que realmente haya perdido a alguien se lo ah dicho. Lo que le hace pensar que nadie entiende. Por el otro lado los que pudieran si acaso decir algo. No han dicho nada.

Draco se pregunta como Harry Potter, puede verse en el espejo todas las mañanas y no estallar en lágrimas por su desgracia.

Como es que el camina despreocupado por el mar de hojas secas que deja el otoño sobre los caminos hacia los invernaderos. O como puede comer con tanto gusto durante la cena. Como puede vivir sin pensar en ellos?.

El no lo sabe. Y se retuerce dentro de su muda miseria. Alejando a los que le quieren ayudar.

Draco mira la caja con morbo. "Tu sangre es la llave.." había dicho su moribunda madre. Y con la punta de sus dedos recorre los relieves. Y llega hasta la cerradura que solo consiste en un pequeño agujero del tamaño de uno de sus dedos.

Deja deslizar uno hacia adentro. Y un inesperado piquete le hace saltar en su lugar. El dolor es intenso y quiere alejarse. Pero es imposible pues la caja lo tiene bien asegurado.

El dolor disminuye lentamente hasta dejarlo con pequeñas y dolorosas punzadas. Hasta que esta seguro que la sangre comienza a secarse. Y la caja le libera con un sonido.

"Click"

la madera se retuerce, pero cede de inmediato a la presión. Y Draco mira fascinado el contenido. Pero al mismo tiempo nervioso.

La caja tiene 4 llaves doradas. Draco las reconoce. Son las llaves de bóvedas de seguridad en gringotts. Las mira fascinado con la luz de las vela. Y se pregunta que clase de tesoro hay escondido en cada una de ellas.

Las llaves tienen los números de las bóvedas, "28" , "04" , "198" , "1112"

El otro contenido es una sola fotografía añadida a un pedazo de pergamino viejo.

Es un hombre joven y sonriente el que le devuelve la mirada a Draco. Su cabello esta arreglado y es de intenso color negro. Sus ojos son verdes. No la clase de verde que Potter luce en los suyos.

Este hombre tiene ojos verde opaco. Y en cierto sentido sombríos. Su ropa es elegante pero no deja de ser triste. En la foto el hombre sonríe apenas y luego mira un reloj de oro que cuelga de su bolsillo. Alza una ceja calculador. Y la escena se vuelve a repetir.

"_**Para mi querida Narcisa.-**_

_**- R.A.B."**_

La pequeña nota en pergamino esta escrita por su madre.

"_Termina lo que comenzamos…"_

Eso es todo lo que dice. Y ni una pista mas. Draco no entiende. Pero esta claro que las llaves deben de ser el siguiente punto de información.

Sin embargo, no podrá abrirlas hasta las vacaciones de invierno. De las cuales Draco no esta seguro de tomar. Quizás es mas seguro quedarse en el castillo.

"_ella hizo cosas que no entiendes…"_

Resuenan las palabras de su padre. ¿Qué hizo ella?. ¿Quién es RAB?.

Draco puede decir que todos están impresionados cuando su nombre apareció en la lista de estudiantes a pasar las festividades en el castillo. Y es que sus planes incluso sorprendieron a sus compañeros de casa. A los que no ah dicho una palabra de sus problemas.

Es mejor de esta manera, pues no esta seguro si podrá enfrentar a su padre nuevamente. No es tan estupido como para volverlo a hacer sin preparación. Y para el fin de semana, el castillo esta completamente vació. A excepción de unos pocos.

Hoy el profesor Snape escoltara a los pocos estudiantes que se han quedado, a hacer compras navideñas. Y Draco sabe que es el momento perfecto para actuar. No cree que nadie note su ausencia de Hogsmade.

Y el se apresura a caminar mas rápido entre el medio metro de nieve que cubre el camino del pueblo. Los zapatos están lodosos y húmedos pero no se detiene. Lleva puestos tan solo unos pantalones y una chaqueta a pesar del frió. Y la túnica a quedado descartada metros atrás cuando decidió que le estorbaba.

El trasladador lo llevara a donde quiera. Como buen artefacto oscuro. Uno siempre puede confiar en estas cosas que se encuentran en la bóveda secreta debajo del comedor de la mansión.

Puede sentir el pulso acelerado. Y se mira las mejillas rojas en el reflejo de una tienda Muggle cuando llega a su destino. Londres Muggle siempre causa pánico en Draco. Pero no quiere decir que no sepa caminar en el.

Trata de relajarse y de parecer uno como ellos. Y caminar despacio sin prisas hasta el caldero chorreante. Sus manos tiemblan cuando empuja la puerta. Y nota que olvido ponerse guantes de invierno.

Pero la adrenalina y los nervios no lo dejaron pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué pasaría si el corre para encontrarse de frente con su padre?. O peor, ¿Qué sucedería si descubren que se escapo de la escuela?.

Si alguien lo reconoció, nadie se ocupo de hacerlo saber. Draco camino derecho hacia la parte trasera, con los ojos firmes en su objetivo, y no dio ni una sola mirada a los presentes.

Suspiro aliviado cuando enfrento la pared de ladrillos. Y nunca se imagino estar tan agradecido de verla. Golpeo la combinación. Y esta lo dejo pasar al Callejón Diagon.

El callejón esta arreglado como uno espera en Navidad. Lleno de adornos silbantes y luminosos. Y coros navideños que parecen venir de ningún lado. Colores y música festiva, y en general lleno de vida.

El lugar esta tan concurrido que es difícil caminar entre las personas que se abarrotan de ves en cuando enfrente de un escaparate. Y gritan y se emocionan. Pues encuentran regalos perfectos e ilusiones maravillosas.

Es por eso que Draco siente un escalofrió cuando entra en el gran y vació salón de Gringotts. Que esta sumergido en silencio y paz. Sus pasos resuenan con eco mientras se acerca hacia una ventanilla.

"Le puedo ayudar…" dice un duende con una nariz larga y torcida, que por un segundo recuerda al profesor Dumbledore. Y Draco mira nervioso al duende.

"quiero…quiero ver el contenido de la siguiente dos bóvedas…" dice nervioso tratando de encontrar la compostura.

"tiene el señor las llaves, verdad?"

Draco las extendió al duende las llaves con los números "28" y "04".

El duende miro las llaves, luego miro a Draco con sus diminutos y penetrantes ojos.

"bastante bien entonces…, pero debo llamar a un empleado especial para la bóveda "04".."

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Pero el duende escribió en un papel con rapidez, y lo envió con otro duende, a donde quiera que estuviera ese otro empleado.

Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Y casi grita o sale corriendo cuando un alto y varonil pelirrojo se aparece a su lado. Sin embargo su miedo es tal que se queda parado ahí, sin decir nada.

"Bueno…la bóveda "04" eh?..." pregunta el hombre con una sonrisa calida.

El duende le extiende las llaves. Y comienza a caminar sin mirar a Draco, que se ah quedado atrás. Frunce el ceño y trata de darle alcance. Tiene tantas preguntas. Y le sorprende la facilidad con la que lo llevan hacia las bóvedas.

¿Y se pregunta si no será todo una trampa?.

Draco tarda en reconocerlo. Hasta que pasan por una farola en una de las alocadas vueltas en el carrito que los lleva hacia abajo. Y la luz amarilla le alumbra las pecas.

Es un Weasley. Y de repente Draco quiere saltar del carrito, pero la velocidad en la que viajan seguro lo mataría. Y prefiere quedarse ahí mirando al extraño pelirrojo.

Arete, cabello largo atado en una coleta. Y botas de piel de Dragón, como las que Draco compro hace mucho tiempo.

"Debo advertirle señor…"

"Malfoy…." Dice Draco apresurado.

El pelirrojo manda una mirada dudosa en sus dirección, pero no dice nada, ni una palabra de odio como cualquier otro Weasley.

"Debo decirle que la Cámara "04" es una de nuestras bóvedas de mas seguridad.., y como sabrá pertenece al estado Black. Ah permanecido cerrada por un numero considerable de años por lo que siempre nos preguntamos que hay en su interior. "

Draco no esta impresionado. Pero si curioso pues el aparente tesoro proviene de su lado materno. El cual le provoca más fascinación que el paterno. Por lo que mira mas interesado al pelirrojo mientras hace una serie de encantamientos.

"ahora pasaremos por la zona del dragón, le recomiendo mantener manos y piernas dentro del carro"

El rubio se encogió se inmediato. Y se refugio en la sombra del alto Weasley. Como si este con su aspecto de cazador, pudiera salvarlo de peligro.

Fue solo un instante cuando pasaron por ahí. Fue tan rápido que Draco solo vio un segundo de llamaradas de fuego y piel verde. Antes de aterrizar de golpe enfrente de la Bóveda "O4!"

La excitación lo invade y baja apresurado. Pero Weasley lo hace eterno. Mientras acomoda la antorcha en la pared y limpia la cerradura de la puerta. Y examina cualquier otra cosa de seguridad que pueda tener.

Hasta que por fin, están dándole vueltas a la llave. Y el crujido del edificio es tal que Draco piensa por segundos que se caerá. Y de repente. Las puertas están abiertas. Y adentro.

Una solitaria, y simple copa.

Puede ser de oro, pues el resplandor hace que Draco cierre los ojos deslumbrado, y se acerca con cierta incertidumbre hacia ella.

Seguro no puede ser solo eso!.

Copas de oro hay miles en Mansión Malfoy. Incluso algunas mucho mas valiosas que esta baratija.

Draco la levanta del piso. Y por alguna extraña razón es mas pesada de lo que aparenta, y debería ser.

El Weasley mira curioso desde la puerta, pero seguro vio la decepción del rubio pues se anima a entrar. Y ponerle su asquerosa mano en el hombro. Pero Draco no se aleja, por que esta tan necesitado de respuestas en este momento. Que siente que aceptara incluso lo que Weasley diga.

"Eh visto magos volverse locos de rabia al abrir viejas bóvedas familiares, y encontrar cosas peores que esta…., Muchos esperan encontrar grandes tesoros, o cámaras repletas de Oro azteca. Pero en vez de eso, solo viejos peluquines.., y cepillos de dientes. O cremas de zapatos. Y viejos encendedores…"

Draco sonríe torpemente. Y mira con ojos suaves la copa.

A pesar de tener ningún valor, la copa es parte de algo que su madre quería que el tuviera. Y quizás cuando tenga el contenido de las cuatro bóvedas, el sabrá el mensaje.

"entonces señor Malfoy…desea hacer un retiro?"

"creo que si…, me llevare esto.."

"excelente…, ahora, tengo entendido que debe pasar también a la bóveda N.28…"

Draco asiente. Y en el camino a la segunda no deja de mirar la brillante copa. Y cada ves que la mira la encuentra mas hermosa y extraña.

Es como si tuviera una sombra fantasmal, llena de poder alrededor. y eso la hiciera brillar con halos verdes, rojos y amarillos.

"Esta es una caja de ahorros…, estoy seguro que encontrara una suma considerable de oro, pues los intereses de 15 años que ah creado por el deposito."

Draco asiente vagamente a lo que dice Weasley. Pero pronto tiene que bajar del carro de nuevo y abrir otra puerta vieja, y maltrecha. Que esta vez le muestra montañas de oro. Que lo hacen abrir la boca de la impresión.

Si señor, mucho, mucho oro acumulado en una sola cuenta bancaria. Durante 15 años.

Hay una vieja mesa postrada en medio de la cámara. y tiene un viejo cuaderno de cuero abandonado encima. También una vela vieja que ah dejado cera embarrada sobre la superficie de madera. Pero el pabilo esta lleno de polvo que nadie se ah atrevido a encender de nuevo.

Draco a pesar de todo, nunca ah visto tanto oro.

Seguro a tenido, sumas considerables en el bolsillo. Quizás ah visto a su padre mas de una vez manejando galeones en su despacho, como si fueran granos de arroz en bolsas de kilos.

Pero esto es diferente. Por que todo este dinero es de Draco. Y solo de Draco.

"bueno, aquí esta tu tesoro…" dice Weasley con una sonrisa calida.

Draco frunce el ceño, por que el pelirrojo esta siendo sincero. En vez de rencoroso. Y odioso ante la visión de tanto dinero que nunca tendrá.

"Si desea hacer otro retiro, aquí hay un saco.." dice extendiéndole un saco simple de tela, en el que Draco tira varias cantidades de oro, y plata.

Y no se olvida de tomar el cuaderno de cuero de la mesa. Pero ese lo guarda entre sus brazos junto a la copa dorada. Y sonríe enormemente. Por que esta feliz.

Su madre no lo ah dejado tan solo, y desamparado como pensó meses atrás. Y quizás.

Solo quizás. Pueda sobrevivir la guerra por si mismo.

Al final del día Draco esta de vuelta en Hogwarts con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y una bolsa llena de galeones. También tiene la inocente esperanza naciendo por primera vez en su mundo de sombras.

Además algo le dice que la copa encierra misterios que solo le llevaran a la aventura. Y se siente lo suficientemente osado como para intentarlo.

Continuara..


End file.
